Trapped
by Angst Splatter
Summary: Ellie felt so weak, sitting there, unable to talk, tears streaming down her face, while her baby slept soundly just a room away. Ellie remembers the sounds that velociraptors make and reality blends with the past. Only her family keeps her sane.


The idea just popped into my head one day while watching the third movie. Finally writing it. Hope you can enjoy it. I also hope that the writing style fits with the plot and emotions.

Disclaimer: not mine. Obviously.

JP~JP~JP~JP~JP

_"Do you remember the sounds they made?"_

_ "I try not to."_

Ellie's mouth was open in a scream, but all that could be heard in the land of the waking was a hoarse, strained breathing. In the land of nightmarish memories, it was much the same. Velociraptors surrounded her, their calls harsh and terrifying to her ears.

"Grant," she breathed out, barely loud enough to be heard. She heard a gun cock to her left, but there was little comfort in that. The raptor snapped at her, bobbing lightly. She recoiled, wishing desperately that she too had a gun. Wishing even harder that she wasn't in this situation. Wasn't living through this once, enough?

Sharp teeth peeked out from the raptor's mouth. Ellie swore that they were staring at her, swore that she could feel the malice oozing off the creature. This wasn't right. Velociraptors shouldn't exist! She shouldn't be in this position. Teeth couldn't stare.

No matter how much the rational part of her mind protested, there was no denying that the thing in front of her could easily kill her. Would easily kill her. Planned on easily killing her. It seemed to frown at her, as if disappointed in her lack of fight. The feeling was mutual.

The raptor straightened up and let out a call that should have come from a bird. She was vaguely aware of Grant muttering about how amazing their communication was, but she did her best to ignore it. Adrenaline pumped through her system, the only thing keeping her from flinching at the sounds the raptors made.

And then the raptor struck again, darting forward at a speed she couldn't match. With a click of its jaws, the raptors sharp teeth were sinking into her arm, effectively stopping her escape. The velociraptors surrounding her let out a variety of different sounds. It sounded suspiciously like laughing and cheering to her ears.

She screamed again then, feeling absolutely useless just hanging there in the raptors mouth, waiting to be devoured, knowing pulling away could cost her an arm, as ridiculous as that bit of self-preservation seemed, even to her. It wasn't as if she didn't have reason to scream. The pain was overwhelming, the fear she felt not doing quite enough to make her numb. And why wasn't Grant shooting the gun?

"Ellie. Ellie. Ellie!" A raptor in front of her leaned forward, the smell of rotting meat hanging in the air. It's voice was so familiar. She didn't realize she was still screaming. Why was there a talking raptor? Communicating was one thing, but she didn't think she could handle this.

"Ellie! C'mon, honey. I know you can here me." The raptor sounded comforting, but that did nothing to ease the pain or terror Ellie was feeling. "It's time to wake up. C'mon, sweet cheeks. Wake up, now." Ellie flinched as the raptor leaned forward an grabbed on to her shoulders, shaking her none too gently.

With a dry sob, Ellie jerked away, sitting up so suddenly that she rammed herself into her husband, knocking their heads together. Panting and sweating and shaking and pale, Ellie stared in shock at the man. "Oh god," she choked out. "Oh god."

Reality still setting in, Ellie leaned into the man's warmth, soaking up his loving presence. "Shh," he whispered, holding her tight, stroking her hair, as they both rocked back and forth.

She wanted so badly to tell him what had happened, explain to him the fear that she felt, but all she could do was sob. Ellie felt so weak, sitting here, unable to talk, tears streaming down her face, while her baby slept soundly just a room away. What kind of mother was she, not even able to accept the past so that she could move on?

"I know," her husband whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "We can talk later."

Ellie nodded into his chest, tears subsiding now, though the tremors that randomly wracked her body did not. Softly, he laid her down, wrapping his arms around her. She turned and buried her head in his chest, wishing she could burrow into it. She already felt safer, though. This was her house. Her home. Her home which held her husband and her child. She would be strong again in the morning, but she could afford to be weak and vulnerable, now.

Slowly, she drifted back to sleep. Luckily, no more dreams interrupted her rest. She would probably never forget any of it. She still heard the roar of the rex off in the distance when she was checking tomatoes at the market. She still tensed up when some bird flitted by and chirped happily, its mannerisms in movement too like the raptors. Life was different now. But different didn't always mean worse.

She also heard the pattering of little Charlie footsteps. The steady beating of her husbands heart. She had people – a family – to live for now, and she fully planned being there for them. One day, maybe, she could give into the fear. Not today, though. Today was a new day. She had survived vicious, carnivorous dinosaurs and went on to a better life. All she had to do was remember that.

But sometimes, Ellie accidentally remembers the wrong thing. Hears the raptors coo instead of her child's. Sees the calculated, hungry glint in the raptors eyes instead of the gentle, caring one in her husband's.

Sometimes, Ellie panics. She is once again stuck in a world that hasn't existed in millions of years. She wonders how the others do it and struggles to draw more courage and strength. Ellie forgets her current life and how to live it. Then her child hugs her and husband kisses her, and she remembers.

This time, for the better.

JP~JP~JP~JP~JP

Hmm. I'm not that satisfied with the ending, but I can't get it to work the way I want it too, so this is how it ended up. What do you think? Concrit would be the best Christmas gift you could give me. Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
